Hearts Missing
by Harpiebird
Summary: Sam/Brooke. Sam Winchester gets a phone call from Brooke Davis when she thinks a werewolf is stalking Tree Hill. Is she right? Will Sam and Brook get together?


**Hearts Missing**

**Summary:** Sam Winchester gets a phone call from Brooke Davis when she thinks a werewolf is stalking Tree Hill. Is she right? Will Sam and Brook get together?

**Crossover:** Supernatural/One Tree Hill

**Pairing:** Sam/Brooke

**A/N:** I haven't seen One Tree Hill since the beginning of the forth season when they started to make it into Lucas/Peyton show again. So this just takes place in the future – an alternative one, I guess. I really like the idea of Sam and Brooke together, so I hope you do too, after this. I really loved the episode _Hearts_ (Supernatural) so the name of this fanfic. This fanfic takes place instead of Hearts – so the whole Madison thing didn't happen yet or something.

In this fanfic Brooke and Rachel live in an apartment, thanks to Brooke's Clothes Over Bro's work and Rachel's family. Takes place after they have graduated as well – in the summer.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

- - -

"_Another woman has been found near the river. Like the other past few girls found near the river last month, Ann Civa was found murdered and without her heart. If you know any information about this murder or murderer, please contact the Police department--"_

Brooke Davis frowned as she parked her car. That was the sixth woman to be found near the river in Tree Hill dead and missing their heart. The bodies were described as looking as if an animal attacked them. She got out of the car and locked the door and went up the steps to her apartment she shared with Rachel.

Once inside the apartment, she laid her keys down on the counter of the small kitchen and looked out the window in thought. She was really worried about all the murders. In such a small town, nothing like this ever happened at such of an increasing rate. She hoped the murderer will be found and put in jail for life. No one should ever die that way.

As Brooke thought more about the murders another idea came to her on who – or really what – was murdering the women.

'Well, as they said they all looked like it was an animal attack. And well, werewolves are a type of animal.' She wasn't sure though, but she knew who would though.

She went to her phone book and went to the back, and a smile came to her face as she looked at his phone number and name. Picking up the phone, she called him. To her disappointment, she got directed to his voice message.

"Sam? It's Brooke Davis, and I need your help. I think a werewolf is attacking people here in Tree Hill – I'm not sure though. Does women getting killed and dumped into a river with their hearts means anything? The news says they look like were attacked from an animal. I'm at a new place, here's my phone number and address…" She continued to tell him her new phone number and her apartment's address. "If it's anything, I guess I'll see you soon. See ya."

Hanging her phone up, she shut the phone book and put it back where she had it. She left the room and went to her room to get some sleep.

-

"I've checked it out on the internet, and what she said was right. Since last month all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon." Sam Winchester stated getting in the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Which is this week, right?" Dean asked, turning the engine on. He looked over at Sam who nodded as he watched Dean. "Awesome."

Sam let out a laugh. "Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?"

Dean smirked, "Sorry, man, but what about a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight don't you understand. I mean werewolves are badass, we haven't seen one since we were kids. Besides, the best thing about them: we already know how to kill them."

Sam rolled his eyes, and then changed the subject. "You remember how to get there, right?"

"Sure I do, Sammy. Don't worry – you'll see pretty Brooke Davis again real soon." Dean said, making fun of Sam's crush on Brooke, which he has had since they first met back when she was fourteen and he was seventeen. Brooke and Sam have actually kept in contact for the past few years since they first met. Although they haven't really spoke much since he left his dad and brother two years ago and went to Stanford.

"Shut up," Sam growled, annoyed at his older brother.

"Sure… whatever," Dean replied in laughter.

-

Brooke woke up the next morning really late - around twelve o'clock. She got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tank top after she took a shower. When she finished getting dressed, she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Hungry, Brooke went to the small kitchen and went to the refrigerator and got out the milk. Going to a cabinet she pulled out a bowl, and to another cabinet she pulled out a box of corn flakes. As she was putting the milk back, she heard a knock on the apartment door.

Surprised, she usually didn't get visitors this early. She went over to the door and peaked through the peak hole to see who it was. She was both surprised and delighted when she peered through the peak hole. Rushing to unlock and open the door, she flew into him embracing him.

"Sam! I didn't think you would come so soon!" Brooke laughed as she pulled back. Sam was much taller then her now and even more handsome then he had been when he was seventeen. "I'm so happy you came."

"Me too, it's really good to see you again." Sam said, blushing lightly as he took in how amazingly gorgeous she had become since he last saw her.

Beside them, someone cleared their throat, which caused Brooke to break her hug with Sam and look over to the other man. She laughed.

"Dean."

"Brooke." He replied with a smirk.

She invited the two in, closing the door after they entered. "Are you guys hungry? I'm not sure what I have in the fridge, but you can go check if you want anything. Make yourselves home." Brooke said, smiling up at the two men.

"Awesome." Dean stated before heading towards the fridge and went rummaging through it. He grabbed a can of beer from the back and leftover pizza. He went around the kitchen putting the cold pizza in the microwave for two minutes and grabbed a dish to put it on. Once the pizza was heated, he took his food and bear and went over to where the couch and television was and sat down. He turned the TV on and found a movie which he really liked come on.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's manners. Unlike his brother, he wasn't hungry, so he sat down next to Brooke who began eating her lunch.

"So? I was right, wasn't I? About it being a werewolf?"

"Yeah you were. Thanks for calling us. Dean is very happy to be hunting a werewolf for some odd reason." Sam said, ignoring Dean as he burped loudly.

Brooke laughed as she glanced over towards Dean who lifted his can of beer to her in acknowledgment. "I bet." She turned her attention to Sam again "How have you been?"

"Fine… you?" He grew serious when he answered so Brooke obliviously knew something bad had happened which he didn't want to talk about. She didn't press him though. If he wanted to tell her what happened, he would. It probably had to deal with why he hasn't spoke to her in a long while.

"I've been okay… I guess. Not a lot of stuff went my way lately, but things have been getting steadier better. Clothes over Bro's is doing really good, and Rachel – my roommate – isn't so bad." Brooke replied, putting her empty bowl into the sink.

"That's good, I'm glad your clothes are being bought." Sam said, smiling. "Your clothes are definitely the best."

"Thank you," Brooke said blushing lightly. "So… what are you guys gonna do with the werewolf?"

-

A few hours later; both bored and worried out of her mind, Brooke Davis paced around her small apartment. It was past midnight and she was worried sick of where Sam and Dean were. They haven't called her in a few hours, so she wasn't sure if Sam – and Dean - was hurt or not. She went to the kitchen and gulped another sip of coffee before pacing again.

Thankfully Rachel was away so she hadn't met Sam or Dean. Although as Brooke briefly thought about it, Rachel and Dean would make the perfect couple. She was just relieved that Rachel didn't meet and fall for Sam. Brooke really fell for Sam when she first him and as they stayed in contact and now having met up again, Brooke really felt strongly loving feeling whenever she thought of him. This caused her even more worry as she realized that if Sam gets bitten or hurt badly, she wouldn't have told him her feelings.

As she finally let out a few tears fall in frustration, she silently vows to tell him her feelings. No matter what.

It was then, that she heard the door open and there stood Sam. Relief flowed over her mind, and before she knew what she was doing she ran to him and jumped up on him, embracing him tightly. Pulling his face down, she pulled him down to kiss him. Although he was surprised, Sam couldn't help but pull her closer and deepening the kiss.

Brooke quickly led him backwards towards her room, all the while still hooked in a kiss with him. When they went to open her door, they giggled as they couldn't do so while they made out. Holding onto her, Sam opened the door and then picked Brooke up and went inside the room. He kicked the door shut.

In the background, Dean stood. He smirked at the two before moving to the CD player, and put in an AC/DC CD that he found. He turned it on high, but fortunately for the lovers not high enough to disturb them – if that was even possible. He relaxed on his back on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately.

**THE END.**


End file.
